User blog:NINJAxxSNIPER/Sheid's Jury Speech
I want to take this time to congratulate you all for making it to F3. It bothers me I never won a game and all I want to do is retire lol. But I made some strong moves and deceived a few people and took control over Roberts during Premerge. The minute I knew I was in the majority Max was a easy vote out. It's one thing to gain everyone's trust but another to take control because loyalty gets you far in this game. Nonetheless Ella: Ella... where do i begin as bad I just want to hand you my vote because you would have to be a dummy to not think you played a better game than Malik and Bao. I just feel like as much as you should win you shouldn't win this easily. Correct me if I'm wrong but this will be your second time winning and I refuse for you to pull a Sandra Diaz Twine. But your Open Speech you came off cocky and arrogant does this sounds familiar? And it seems that you and Malik are kinda throwing Bao under the bus. And honestly I think Bao played a better game than Malik but it's just a game. Don't kill me lol. But when we first started out I was happy to talk to you. You are a decent ass player and a strong ass player. Like 80% of the jury is because of you including me but I feel like taking all the credit for yourself is a flaw because these people already on you he jury wouldn't have ended up here in the first place if you didn't have the right people to do so. So my question is 1. Who do you think on the jury played a better game than you? 2. Why should you receive my vote? 3. And what stands you out from the rest of the players on jury? 4. Is Malik a better player than you? Why? 5. If you was on jury instead of me who would you give your vote to? Malik: Congratulations hoe on making F3. You wouldn't even be sitting there right now if it wasn't for Aidan and his stupid questions. But all jokes asides Malik and congrats. I know in the beginning we didn't talk nor was we on the same tribe together so I never really got to know you until we merge and unmerge. I must say you are a very good player and I'm happy you're in the finals. Let alone I'm happy you and I played in this together. It's one thing about making this game fun but when you're allied with people who share the same perspectives and stick together that what stands out the most for me. 1. Why should you receive my vote? 2. What have you done that makes you a better player than myself and Ella? 3. If you was on jury instead of me who would you give your vote to and why? 4. Do you think you played a better game than half of the other players on the jury? Let alone Prejury? Why? Bao: Congratulations on making it to F3 Bao it's a pain to know I'm not sitting right in F3 but I wouldn't have it any other way. I think my only other option was to throw you under the bus and I couldn't just do that especially to someone who's been loyal to me all game. If anything you and David were my 1st and 2nd choice of going to the end with and I'm applaud at how far you made it. I haven't won one but perhaps you could win this one. For me you didn't flipped flopped if anything you played the game smart. F5 when Linus has a idol if Linus idol was real. Malik should've went. #Justice4Sheid 1. If you was voted out in F4 who would you give your vote to and why? 2. Do you think you're at a disadvantage or is there a crack of a possibility that you could win this game? 3. Do you think you played a better game than Malik? 4. Why should you receive my vote? Category:Blog posts